


And I was crashing into you.

by scorpiusshug



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is an artist, Lots of talk about space, M/M, Muggle AU, Oneshot, Scorbus, Strangers to Lovers, albus also doesn’t want to be at a party, arty! Albus, but hes a cool little shit, james sirius being a little shit, muggle au party, rose and scorpius friendship!!, scorbus muggle au, scorbus oneshog, scorbus party au, scorpius does not want to be at a party, tw panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusshug/pseuds/scorpiusshug
Summary: James sirius is being a little shit and throws a party, both Albus and Scorpius unwillingly end up there.





	And I was crashing into you.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor trigger warning here for mention of panic attacks <3
> 
> For any non english readers- A levels are basically the muggle equivalent of NEWTS :)

Music pounded against Albus’s ears, clouding up his brain until he could no longer concentrate on getting his hand to move the way he wanted on the paper, messing up his drawing. Sighing in frustration he slammed his sketchbook shut and raced out of his room to find his brother, who was undoubtedly responsible for the roar of noise that was coming from just outside his bedroom door.   
Bottles lay discarded on the landing, and James’ disco lights were lighting up the house in various shades of vibrant technicolour.   
Fuck. James was having a party. Albus legged it down the corridor until he reached his little sisters room, he knocked twice, the panic spreading from his mind to his face as there was no response.   
“Lils, are you okay?” He called. Radio silence.  
“Okay, Im coming in.”   
As he turned the door, his heart sank. Lily’s bed was made, her school things neatly discarded on her bedroom floor.   
Shit, Albus thought to himself, he and James were supposed to be looking after her, and now she was missing.   
He raced down the staircase in a desperate attempt to find his brother and ask him what the fuck was going on, narrowly avoiding a couple of teenagers snogging at the bottom of the stairs.

His brother was sat on the floor in the middle of the lounge, playing some sort of intricate drinking game with a ring of cards, he looked like the life of the party, surrounded by his friends who all had smiles etched onto their faces. This picture perfect moment was ruined as Albus stormed up to him.

“James, where the fuck is Lils?” He asked, the panic clear in his voice.  
“Oh, shit, sorry man I forgot to tell you.” James said, regret slightly tinting his words. “She’s at a sleepover with the girl from her dance class.”

Oh. That made sense to Albus, and relief flooded through his body.   
“Why the fuck are there so many people in our house?” He asked his brother, who had already turned back to the drinking game.   
“Isn’t it obvious, I’m having a party.” His words slightly slurred and at that instant Albus knew his brother was probably incredibly tipsy already. “Mum and dad are away so why not have some fun, I thought!”   
He pulled Albus closer to him, and patted him on the back “Be a dear and don’t tell mum, go and enjoy the party.” He mock whispered into Albus’s face, alcohol still lingering on his breath. 

Albus sighed, there was no use arguing with his brother in front of all these people, he would just go and lock himself in his room and try his best to stay away from the action that was surrounding the house, as he turned on his heel to leave, James called out “Oi, Al, nice pyjamas by the way!.”

He looked down at himself in dismay- he was wearing an old pair of tartan pyjama bottoms and his schools forest green leavers hoodie. Brilliant. 

͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

If there was one place that Scorpius Malfoy didn’t want to be: it was here. Parties were most definitely not his ‘forte.’   
He would much rather be curled up on his favourite armchair, reading three books at once, whilst writing an essay that wasn’t due in for at least another week. He had just gone into his A level year and was desperate to spend any opportunity pouring over the history course, reciting everything he had learnt back to his mother, who loved spending time watching him doing the thing that he loved- even though she was struggling through chemo herself, sometimes she would sit and quiz him on his biology notes, making up little rhymes to help him remember the most complicated of things.  
Or he would rather be in the garden with his dad, who would pull out a telescope and teach him about the constellations, telling him little facts about space, that had stuck with him all through his lonely childhood, so much so that his dream job from the age of four to eleven was an astronaut, to see the stars right there in front of him. 

But instead of being in a place he felt completely at peace, he had agreed, after a great deal of persuasion from his best (and only) friend- Rose Granger-Weasley, to attend her older cousins house party.   
Looking at it now, Scorpius thought he must have been out of his mind. What on earth has persuaded him to say yes!?   
Rose had bribed him with an unlimited supply of his favourite sweets, from now until exams were over- to come with him.   
He knew she had only asked him because she was worried about him, when he wasn’t at school he was studying at home, or taking his mum to the hospital for her chemo appointments, and Rose knew he was lonely.   
Rose was a social butterfly, she could have asked anyone, but Scorpius felt greatful that she had thought about him enough to ask him along. 

He could hear the music streaming out of the house from the street, and took a deep breath. There was a group of teenagers standing on the pavement outside, words slurring as the smoke from the cigarettes they were smoking weaved it’s way up into the night sky.   
“Come on Scorpius, this is going to be fun!” Rose shrieked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. 

Scorpius felt like he had stepped right into one of his books. Bright light filled his vision, the beats of rock music filled his mind, until there was no room left for his own thoughts. People were dancing together, bodies intertwining with the rythem of the song, shouted conversations were taking place across the room, intimate kisses were being shared and secrets being spilled. 

It was all a bit too much for Scorpius, until a boy in tartan pyjama bottoms came rushing past him, almost knocking him over, and pulling him out of the daze he had gotten himself into.   
He looked up and saw a pair of forest green eyes staring back at him, secrets spilling out from his pupils, love interwoven between the flecks of gold, heartbreak swimming in the shades of green.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” The boy whispered to him and turned and headed up the staircase, leaving Scorpius behind. 

͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

Albus locked himself in his room. He didn’t particularly fancy any wandering couples barging in looking for the nearest room to hook up in. Instead, he lay face down on his bed, images of the beautiful boy with the glowing blonde hair swirling around his mind.   
Of course it was just his luck that he had crashed into the poor boy, causing him to stare blankly at him as Albus had tried to stutter out an excuse, before turning and running away from him.   
Albus had never been the best at talking to strangers, in fact, he avoided it as often as he could, but he found himself longing to go back downstairs and introduce himself to the boy, who had made his heart race without even speaking a word to him.   
Somewhere, deep inside of him, he wondered what James would do- the boy had the courage of a lion and wouldn’t have run away in the first place. The thought made Albus sigh and he mentally added it to the long list of reasons why he was nothing like his brother. 

Perhaps he would head downstairs and get himself a drink, and keep his eyes peeled for him, that way he couldn’t stay mad at himself for not trying. He headed towards the kitchen, desperately searching for the head of blonde hair in amongst the chaos of bodies that occupied his house.   
It was just before he reached the kitchen that he heard muffled sobs coming from the corner behind him, he looked down and saw the boy; sat shaking on the floor, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, gasping unsteadily for his breath.

͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

Scorpius had stayed close to the edges of the party, until rose came back with two drinks in her hand and pulled him into the crowd of bodies moving in time to the music.   
People were everywhere, elbows and shoulders jutting in at him from every angle, drinks being spilled upon the wooden floor, music so loud he swore he would never hear again, carefree shouts cutting into his heart.   
He staggered his way to the corner of the room, trying to get as far away from the noise as he physically could, struggling to breathe as shakes wracked their way through his body. His face felt all tingly and the colours blurred in front of him, leaving nothing but a mass of vibrant noise corrupting his mind. 

͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

Albus didn’t quite know what to do in situations like this. It looked like the boy was having a panic attack, and Albus knew he needed to try and ground him, get him back to reality. Reaching down gently, he put his hand on top of the boys and lightly traced his fingertips over his hand, for reassurance.   
‘Okay, I’m not sure if this is going to work. But I want you to focus on my voice.” He spoke as softly as he could in the chaos- not wanting to alarm the boy.   
“Okay, I’m going to keep talking, and I want you to keep focusing on me, breathing in and out for me.”   
Albus then began to ramble on, regurgitating as many facts as he could about the history course he was taking for his A-level, hoping that his voice could act as an anchor for the boy- pulling him out of whatever deep corner of his mind he had retreated too. 

͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

“ The Salem witch trials took place in the year 1692...”  
A voice drifted into Scorpius’s consciousnesses, standing out amongst the chaos. It seemed to be whispering him facts- they sounded like facts from the very history course Scorpius was studying himself. Something about the voice calmed him, and the world stop blurring as he focused on the pair of green eyes that were reassuringly staring into his. His breathing calmed down as the boy kept reciting facts, his freckles dotted the boy’s face like constellations, like the universe was spilling out over his cheeks. 

͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

‘Let’s get you out of here.’ Albus whispered to the boy and held out his hand to pull him up. He led him through the house and out into the garden, the fresh night air refilling Scorpius’s lungs- he gasped on the air and felt as it flooded inside of him. Neither boy had let go of the others hand as Albus led them down the garden. They settled down next to a large oak tree that was dotted with fairy lights at the bottom of the Potters garden. 

‘Thank you for helping me, that was very kind of you, I’m feeling much much better now.’ Scorpius rambled.  
‘Albus. Al. My names albus.’ He muttered- realising he hadn’t mentioned his name to the boy.  
‘Hello Scorpius! Oh- I mean - I’m Scorpius! You’re Albus! Hi Albus.’ The blonde boy spoke softly, stumbling over his words.   
‘Thank you for getting me out of there, Albus, was that history you were reciting back there?’ He asked.

The sky was was inky black and blue and smattered with stars, it covered the boys like a blanket as they discussed their A level subjects;they both took history and spent a great deal of time talking about the course, Scorpius also took Biology and English literature, whereas Albus took Art and Psychology. They discussed the differences in their two schools: Scorpius attended the local grammar school sixth form where Rose and James also went, he talked about how he felt increasingly lonely at school, so he just submerged himself in too his reading, before Rose took pity on him and took him under her wing. Albus talked about how devastated he’d been when he failed the eleven plus test, how much he’d felt like the family disappointment when he didn’t get into the grammar school that both of his parents and his siblings attended, how he always felt like he was letting down his family, how he wasn’t clever enough, and how he had isolated himself from everybody he knew. 

At some point in the night, Albus had found a discarded bottle of vodka and taken a swig before passing it to scorpius. He has laughed as he watched the blonde boys face shrivel up in disgust ‘gahhh’ he spat “I wasn’t expecting that to be so nasty!”   
After that Scorpius has confessed that the only time he’d ever drunk alcohol before had been on Christmas Eve, when his father had ordered the most expensive champagne all the way from a vineyard in France- which was significantly nicer than the bottle of vodka albus was now clutching.   
Albus made some remark about scorpius having expensive taste as he gulped down more of the vodka. 

As they talked, the boys edged themselves closer and closer together, until their knees were brushing against each other, every touch sending a tingle of energy down Albus’s body. As the alcohol crashed it’s way through Albus’s bloodstream, he gained a tiny bit more confidence, and pulled Scorpius down with him so that they were both lying down on the ground, staring at the stars. 

“I’ve always loved the moon.” Albus confessed. “Whenever I’m in a bad place, feeling all alone, like a black cloud of nothingness is surrounding me and there’s no way out, I open my window and stare at the moon- she’s always there, a constant reminder that no matter how bad things get, she’ll be there to listen to my problems, gently lighting up the night sky.”  
Scorpius turned himself around to look at the boy, grass tickling his cheeks as he did. “I’ve never told anyone that before” he whispered as he turned his head to meet scorpius’s eyes.  
“When I was little, I used to want to be an astronaut- to fly up in a rocket, and step foot on the moon, and watch as the stars surrounded me.” Scorpius murmured back.   
“Maybe you could take me with you.” Albus laughed gently, thinking about himself and this excitable, kind caring boy that he’d known for all of two hours living together in space.   
At that moment, Albus latched onto the tiniest bit of courage the alcohol had given him and leaned in. 

As their lips gently danced into each other, the pair of them felt as if they had been flung into orbit, landing amongst the stars, in a rocket ship for two; they were safe, complete and whole again. 

Later that evening, Albus led Scorpius down the road, to where his dads car was parked, Scorpius’s father was sat inside, staring at his phone attempting to look calm and collected as he waited to pick his son up from his first ever party- he knew Scorpius didn’t cope well with social situations but was hoping that his friend would look after him, and he would have had a good time: but he was really just waiting for the moment when he could drive his son home, listening to him ramble on about his evening- knowing that he was okay and had enjoyed himself.

Just before Scorpius climbed into his dads car, Albus had pulled him down a side street, giving him a gentle kiss and slipping a sheet of paper with his number into his pocket.   
“Goodnight Scorpius.” He said as he reached up to give him a hug.  
“Goodnight Albus, it was really lovely meeting you.”   
Albus waved him off as he climbed into his dads car, his father was smiling at him as he looked at his sons face: his cheeks were glowing pink and his smile was even brighter.   
Albus headed back up the road to his house; where the party was dying out, a few stragglers remained passed out on the dance floor- including James himself who was curled up against the sofa.   
He crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with intergalactic kisses and a certain pair of misty grey eyes. 

Sunday 15th of September:  
10:34: Hello Albus, it’s Scorpius :)

10:36: hello astronaut boy, how’s it going?


End file.
